One Piece Wiki talk:Guidebook/Blogs and Chat
Redo The blog rules should be redone. Rules like blogs about Sabo, blogs about devil fruits, power level blogs etc etc were never voted on! Despite that DP keeps on deleting blogs about those topics and also blogs that don't have enough content while they have way more than enough. We must either make them rules approved by the community or don't claim that they are rules and don't delete blogs because they violate them. 09:25, October 19, 2013 (UTC) I Agree with Staw,...those rules have to be voted upon individually.-- I already removed that from this list since they were never voted on. SeaTerror (talk) 09:39, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Yeah and it was added back. I did it too before you did, but apparently people here don't know what community decision means. 09:52, October 19, 2013 (UTC) It hasn't been added back since I removed it. Only the chat thing was which I removed again anyway since that isn't one of our rules there either. SeaTerror (talk) 10:00, October 19, 2013 (UTC) "Power-level blogs are not allowed." Anyway DP deletes blogs about random reasons which shouldn't be allowed. If he doesn't like that kind of blogs, he should discuss it with the community. 10:02, October 19, 2013 (UTC) It use to be more specific but the "specifics" were never voted on. The worst ones were the Sabo and Straw Hat ones which DP added there for no reason. SeaTerror (talk) 10:05, October 19, 2013 (UTC) I agree the with the rules as they are now, as long as the are strictly followed, and no other hidden rules are applied (see Sabo). I think though that we should re-discuss the power level rule, because there have been too many objections stated lately. There are always going to be arguments on blog comments. This is maybe more common on power level blogs, but it still happens. 11:30, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Bump.-- I agree with Vazelos, but I also think that the decision should be made by the community and not by an individual's decision. 11:39, October 20, 2013 (UTC) It actually looks like only two things were voted on and one of those was just about having rules or not. So technically we have no blog rules other than no non related One Piece blogs. SeaTerror (talk) 19:54, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Yup, pretty much. 19:57, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Many sections of that forum were decided on without poll because nobody cared to post their objections, or nobody had objections. We don't need to vote on rules when there's a clear majority, or no posted objections. So yes, ST, we do have more blog rules than just non-OP blogs. That being said, if you people want to "redo" them, go ahead. But you'll need to put forth effort. This is the same situation as the Forum Rules, where several users want to redo them, but nobody wants to take the effort to make sure it gets done. Someone needs to take the effort, and unlike last time, it won't be me. I'm not going to stop you from redoing the rules, but I do have a couple things I want to say about where things go from here: *If the rules are to be redone, it should be done in a new forum. Rules that affect more than one page should always be decided in forums. And the old forum should remain archived as well. *Since the old forum closed without objections, the rules should remain as they are now until that new forum closes. Given the unresponsiveness of the last forum, the current rules should not be removed until it's perfectly clear it's what the community wants. Do those things, and I won't care too much if you redo them or not. 00:19, October 22, 2013 (UTC) I don't see a section about Sabo blogs or devil fruit blogs or whatever DP deletes based on those noexistened blog rules. 12:27, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ^also not to mention deleting blogs for no apparent reason at all.but IMO there's no necessity to delete any blog unless it's a troll/spam.-- Just filter and delete the comments that are disrespectful, spam, etc. 14:13, October 22, 2013 (UTC) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Captain_Groinache/If_Bounties_were_accurate Guess DP did it again and claimed bounties count as "power level". SeaTerror (talk) 02:24, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Only blogs unrelated to One Piece (or plagiarized blogs) should be deleted. The current guidelines are too strict (and seem to cater to one person's wishes). 02:36, October 23, 2013 (UTC) I thought bounties was added to the rules that some asshole removed without prior discussion, my bad. And Galaxy, that one person's wishes (let's face it, you mean me) are for blogs not to devolve into flame wars or just pointless posting on a baseless topic. I know they were specific, but they weren't added without reason. That rule covered the blogs that are and have been most likely to develop into flame wars. Rather than just foolishly posturing like you know better, maybe ask me about my methods and rationality instead of automatically assuming it's flawed. 04:35, October 23, 2013 (UTC) As the discussion here revolves around blogs, I guess I will chip in with my opinion. I will just focus on the most recent discussion. About blogs direct or indirect related to the label "power level", I don't disagree with DancePowderer regarding the potential flame wars that may arise. Based on past experiences (during the golden age of blogs), those kind of blogs (e.g. Luffy can win against ???) did tend to easily and quickly evolve into comment flame wars and usually the exchanges were ugly / horrible / sarcastic. I think I have seen / experienced a few of those during my earlier times. However in my opinion, times have changed. The users who tends to initiate / engage into flame wars in the past are majority no longer active here (at least in the blogs). The community active in blogs nowadays are much more tolerant, polite, respect, not-so-offensive, etc. There were instances I have seen whereby a blog of normal nature had some comments which (in my opinion) may lead to a flame war under that thread but then it did not develop into one at all. People may say I'm wrong, but I am speaking based on what I have seen with my own eyes. The point that I am trying to put across here is that I think the chances of flame wars occuring (power level blog or not) may not be as high now as during earlier times. Then about the pointless blogs like those "Nami or Hancock or Robin will marry Luffy" stuffs or "I think the bounty should be ??? mil/bil beli because I say so" kinds or even "Akainu just go to hell because he killed Ace" types, I generally have no comment about those. I don't have an interest for such blogs and tend to just ignore it. If any, I appreciate admin for removing these pointless blogs simply because it's pointless. But honestly, should admin remove it or not, it matters not to me at all. Then about Sabo blogs, though we know DancePowderer as a certain bias against this character, but in all honesty as far as I am aware, usually the blogs that was posted about Sabo are pretty much pointless blogs like said above. And similarly, whether such be let or removed, it is not much of concern (to me) at all, therefore I am OK either way. Overall, I feel the blogs posted over the past 2 years (since my join) were of a certain standards and I think that standard is at a good level and would prefer it to continue be in this way rather than having numerous nonsensical blog postings ruining the quality of the said standards. The main point in having blog rules is to justify the kind of blogs (and the quality of it's content) allowed to post and also to give a sense of comfort that admin(s) does not act unnecesarily (mainly referring to deleting blog posts). The (blog) rules should be clear and concise enough to avoid deterioration to the quality of standards of blogs posts but at the same time not restricting creativity and innovativity in writing. Achieving a balance between these two will produce the most effective blog rules. In the past discussion (the one which link was posted by Staw up there), that was what we (or I myself) set out to do but in the end (I think) we failed because the outcome results were too restricting of what can be done, very much "killing" a lot of the fun we once had before. 06:01, October 23, 2013 (UTC) It's just your claims DP. Plus ironically those "rules" that were removed were added by you without any discussion. SeaTerror (talk) 06:18, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Poll? 10:04, October 23, 2013 (UTC) ^--what ST said.-- Any discussion related to a poll should take place in a forum. A poll regarding an issue as important as this must be in a forum. 15:27, October 23, 2013 (UTC) You bring this up now, JSD? And ST, just because they're a claim don't make them not true. 04:30, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Yet they are not true. SeaTerror (talk) 06:12, October 24, 2013 (UTC) I brought it up in my previous post, DP. 20:28, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Funny, I didn't know you were me, ST. You must be, because how else could you act as if you knew what you were talking about? Help me out here because I find it hard to believe you can understand my rationale without, oh I don't know, ASKING FIRST. Don't be so pretentious as to assume I'm automatically wrong or lying without at least inquiring first. You don't speak for me, and I don't think anyone else here said you could speak for them, so instead of just sitting there assuming you're infallible why not try taking a step back and actually thinking before you open your mouth? If you're going to call something bullshit, you'd better have the stones and the actual substantive argument to back it up, otherwise don't bother even posting. 22:24, October 24, 2013 (UTC) There is nothing to ask. 04:21, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Cool. No argument. All you ever have are claims you make up. SeaTerror (talk) 07:11, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Unless you provide more of an argument than "he's wrong" you are doing the same thing you are accusing DP of doing. I agree with most of the rules since (with a few exceptions) power level blogs are purely opinion based and can lead to flame wars and Sabo blogs are either trolling or beating a dead horse. We should still vote on the rules though. 18:56, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Sabo was NEVER a rule. That was something DP made up. It was removed because it was never on the forum. SeaTerror (talk) 19:18, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Not only Sabo, future devil fruits, bounties etc etc were never even brought up in the forum and the power level blogs were never voted on. The only rules that the community vote is the images in blog comments one so that's pretty much our only blog rule at the moment. Ironically, DP doesn't always delete those comments. 19:25, October 25, 2013 (UTC) We should move this to a forum and vote on the rules then. 19:30, October 25, 2013 (UTC) No reason at all to make a new forum. Bump the old one or leave it here. Also leave the stuff Staw mentioned off since they are not meant to be rules. SeaTerror (talk) 19:32, October 25, 2013 (UTC) We really don't need to make a forum since the discussion is already here. 19:44, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Staw, I'm not perfect. I delete the commentless posts when I see them, but I'm not Violet, I can't see everything. 22:20, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Accusations don't really help here so whether we move it to a forum or not we should start discussing the rules up for debate. 23:58, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Right, guys. Let's keep the discussion calm and civil with no hostility and accusation throwing around. Let's behave like good kids. Wait, I never knew a poll-related discussion needs to be taken to a forum. 04:20, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :No need to move it to a forum...and it's Obvious DP's deleting blogs based on his personal opinion.-- It's obvious that everyone believes the rules must be recreated (well they didn't exist in the first place) so I think now it is time to make a new forum where we will suggest and vote for every blog rule. I will make it later. 09:30, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Done, Forum:Clear Blog Rules, take it here. 11:42, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Sabo's mortality. Well, Sabo is alive then. I guess we should remove the rule that forbids blogs about his mortality. Remove it. 12:34, December 11, 2013 (UTC)